Motato is My Neighbor/Transcript
This is the episode transcript for Motato is My Neighbor. Transcript (Scene opens to inside Motato's lair, where the Radishes have completed their jobs.) Radish # 1: What a long day, Motato's got me assigned to laser target practice! Radish # 2: So? Radish # 1: I'm the target! Radish # 3: At least he ordered us pizza for lunch! (Camera pans over to Motato, who has already eaten all of the pizza.) Motato: Hello, Radishes. Enjoy your pizza, I already ate all of the cheese. (The Radishes look in the empty pizza boxes.) Radish # 1: There's none left! Motato: Hmmm, must have eaten all of the pepperonis as well. Radish # 3: You what?! Radish # 2: Motato, you have officially gone too far! Motato: I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. I'm going where? Radish # 2: Let's mutiny! (The Radishes pick up Motato and prepare to throw him out.) Motato: Wait! Let's work this out! Eh, next time, I shall leave one slice of cheese for you all to share! How about that? (Motato gets thrown out of the bathroom lair as the door slams from behind him. Scene switches to Ichabeezer's mansion as Ichabeezer comes outside and frowns when he sees Bacon Bill riding on a unicycle on his lawn, while circus music plays. Bacon Bill then juggles bowling pins while still riding on the unicycle.) Bacon Bill: (yodeling) Ich, my man! This next yodel goes out to you! Ichabeezer: Listen, Bacon William, you know I want you off my lawn. I know I want you off my lawn. So, what are we doing here? Bacon Bill: Why, we're unicycling, juggling, and yodeling all at the same time! (yodeling) (Cut to an exterior of the gate in front of Ichabeezer's mansion.) Ichabeezer: (Off-screen) Get off my lawn! Bacon Bill: (yelling) What kind of person thinks yodeling is annoying?! (Bacon Bill unicycles past a camper that is parked next door to Ichabeezer's mansion, the camper belonging to Motato. Ichabeezer then approaches the camper after that.) Ichabeezer: When did I get a neighbor? (Ichabeezer comes up to the camper and knocks on the door, before Motato comes out to greet him.) Motato: Hello, neighbor! Ichabeezer: Motato? Motato: Yes. I, Motato, former supervillain and town destroyer extraordinaire, (chuckles) am now your neighbor. So, if you ever need sugar or some jumper cables, please do not hesitate to leave me alone! You shall get nothing from me. (Motato goes back inside his camper again, while Ichabeezer suspiciously leaves after that. Scene switches to Pa Grape's Store.) Ichabeezer: Get a load of this, Grape. Guess who my new neighbor is? Motato! Pa: Motato the supervillain? Ichabeezer: No, Motato the insurance salesman, yes, the supervillain! Pa: You better be careful. Having a supervillain neighbor could be a bad influence. Laura: If I had a supervillain neighbor, I'd be like, "Don't you be a bad influence on me, you bad villain, you! Bad supervillain, bad!" And then I'd do something fun, like jump rope a million times! One, two, three, four! Ichabeezer: Ah, what are the chances of me, Ichabeezer, being influenced by a supervillain? (Ichabeezer leaves the store.) Pa: I'd say 100%. (Scene switches to Ichabeezer's mansion and Motato's camper at night, before cutting to inside Ichabeezer's mansion as Ichabeezer is carrying a book.) Ichabeezer: Ah, time for some relaxation. I just need to sit down, open my book to its proper page, and then kick my feet up and read. (The sound of loud drumming is suddenly heard, surprising Ichabeezer and Rooney into falling to the floor.) Ichabeezer: What in the world?! (Ichabeezer looks out the window to see Motato playing the drums loudly.) Ichabeezer: Would you stop drum-soloing?! Motato: What? Stop? Well, I would, but then you wouldn't be annoyed! (laughing) (Motato still continues drumming before he pulls out a saxophone and starts playing it off-key while still playing the drums. Ichabeezer exits the mansion while carrying a boombox and sets it on the ground before turning it on as it starts playing loud rock music.) Motato: Neato boombox, but I bet you can't do cool nunchuck tricks! (Motato runs off then comes back while holding nunchucks and starts twirling them around, before throwing them into the air and catching them again.) Ichabeezer: You mean just two sticks tied together? Why, I'd rather have this! (Ichabeezer runs off, while Motato throws his nunchucks aside, before Ichabeezer drives in on his segway.) Ichabeezer: Ha-ha! Oh yeah! Uh-huh! No walking for this zucchini! Just smooth glidin'! Motato: Yes, you- (Ichabeezer beeps the horn) You don't- (beep) You don't d- (beep) Stop that! (Ichabeezer beeps the horn again, before Motato runs off then brings out a bust pillar and puts a keytar on it.) Motato: This keytar was autographed by the Queen of England's lookalike! No one is allowed to play it! Ichabeezer: Oh, I'll play it! Motato: You absolutely will not! Ichabeezer: Oh, I'll play it! Motato: No you won't! Ichabeezer: Watch me! Motato: Watch me not watch you 'cause you won't! (Ichabeezer hops past Motato and approaches the keytar on its bust.) Ichabeezer: Oh, I will. Here I go. I'm playin' it! Motato: You absolutely-positively will not play that! (Ichabeezer presses one key on the keytar as it makes music, before he smugly faces Motato who is angry.) Ichabeezer: Played. Motato: Well, there you go! You played it! Now if you'll be so kind, would you get off my lawn?! Ichabeezer: Wait, you don't like people on your lawn either? Motato: Of course not. Grass is to be groomed and gazed at, not stood upon. Ichabeezer: Yeah, get your own lawn to stand on, right? Motato: It's like, what do you think this Welcome mat is for? Stand on that, not my lawn! Ichabeezer: Precisely! (singing) There's something That I really love to do I love to do it The whole day through When it's my front yard You're trespassing on Well I love to yell Get off my lawn! Hey, you! Motato: (singing) Hey, you! Ichabeezer: (singing) Get off my lawn! When I count to three You'd better be gone I'm as mad as can be So you better run This is what I yell At the top of my lungs Hey, you! Motato: (singing) Get off! Ichabeezer: (singing) Hey, you! Motato: (singing) Get off! Ichabeezer and Motato: (singing) Get off! Get off! Get off my lawn! Motato: My turn. (singing) I'm proud of the fact That I've worked real hard To impress my neighbors With an awesome yard If they admire it from a distance That's good and well But if they're walking on it I'm gonna yell Hey, you! Ichabeezer: (singing) Hey, you! Motato: (singing) Get off my lawn! I'm in the right You're in the wrong It's my property You're standing on You got no business here So move along Hey, you! Ichabeezer: (singing) Get off! Motato: (singing) Hey, you! Ichabeezer: (singing) Get off! Ichabeezer and Motato: (singing) Get off! Get off! Get off my lawn! (The song ends.) Ichabeezer: Hey, you're not so bad, Mo. Can I call you 'Mo'? Motato: I wish you wouldn't. And you're not the dreadful vegetable I assume every vegetable is. Ichabeezer: Hey, ya wanna come inside? Motato: Sounds delightful! Plus, I still want you off my lawn, so everybody wins! (Scene switches to inside the mansion.) Ichabeezer: (chortles) So you don't like anyone in this town either, huh? Motato: Of course not! Why do you think I'm always trying to take it over? Ichabeezer: Oh! You know what we should do? Pull pranks on people! Huh? Motato: Ooh! (chuckles) I like it! (Ichabeezer and Motato both give off devious smiles. Scene switches to the next day, where Mayor Archibald is approaching the elevator to his office, before pressing the button the elevator, as it opens up.) Archibald: What? (Mayor Archibald suddenly gets knocked backwards by an avalanche of pink ball pit-style balls, before Ichabeezer and Motato peek out from inside the elevator.) Both: (laughing) (Scene switches to the classroom at school, where Mr. Beanbum comes up in front of the whiteboard, which has "2+2=?" written on it.) Mr. Beanbum: Okay, kids. What's two plus two? (Cut to Ichabeezer and Motato in the classroom with the other kids, while the two are in disguise, wearing nothing but propeller beanies.) Motato: Pick me! Pick me! Mr. Beanbum: Uh, yes. You there. Motato: Two plus two equals... a million! (laughing) Now you don't know what to believe! (Ichabeezer and Motato exit the classroom while laughing all the way, the door closing behind them. Mr. Beanbum stares in confusion, before Laura gives the correct answer.) Laura: Four! (Scene switches to Larry taking a bath in his bathtub while squeaking his rubber ducky, before a rope with a sardine tied to one end of it lands beside the bathtub. Larry then looks over in time to notice the sardine.) Larry: What are you doing there and not in my stomach? (Camera pans up from the rope, which runs out the window of Larry's bedroom. Scene switches to the living room as Bob enters the house, while the rope with a sock tied to the other end is also strung along the floor of the living room. Bob then notices the sock as he picks it up.) Bob: Hey, sock. Trying to get away, huh? (Larry tries pulling on the rope with the sardine on it, while Bob also pulls on the other end of the rope with the sock on it. Larry still pulls on the rope.) Larry: (grunting) Bob: Hey! (grunting) (Bob still pulls on the rope, as does Larry, before Larry gets pulled forward. Bob pulls on the rope again, as does Larry, before Larry gets pulled forward again, this time landing in the living room and running into Bob, as the two get sent tumbling forward until crashing off-screen in the kitchen. Ichabeezer and Motato peek out from behind the couches.) Both: (laughing) (Scene switches to Ichabeezer and Motato now at the gazebo in the town center.) Ichabeezer: That was a hoot! Motato: Oh, did you see Mayor Asparagus's face when he opened that elevator? Ichabeezer: Oh yeah! (laughing) Both: (laughing) Motato: My good friend Ichabeezer, I've had so much fun with you today. I have a present for you. (Motato brings out a beautifully wrapped box and gives it to Ichabeezer, who then opens it, revealing a viking helmet.) Ichabeezer: Why, it's a... It's a... What is it? Motato: Why, it's your very own supervillain costume! We can be partners! Ichabeezer: But I'm not a supervillain. Motato: Oh, sure you are! And that's not all! (Motato pulls out a ray gun of some kind.) Motato: I made a Lawn Ray! It's an evil laser that turns anything you point it at into a lawn! (Motato points the Lawn Ray at a park bench that Granny Asparagus and Mrs. Fuzzyface are sitting on, before turning the park bench into a lawn.) Motato: We'll turn the whole town into a giant lawn and then keep everyone off of it! (laughing) Ichabeezer: That, and we'll drive everyone out of town. Motato: What could be better? It'd be our best prank yet! Try on your costume and get a good night's sleep, for tomorrow, we make this whole town get off our lawn! (laughing) (Ichabeezer is still apprehensive about Motato's plan. Scene switches to back at Ichabeezer's mansion, where Ichabeezer is pacing around.) Rooney: (whining, whimpering) Ichabeezer: I am not taking things too far! Rooney: (barking) Ichabeezer: Look up 1 Corinthians 15:33? Why? (Rooney comes back up to Ichabeezer while carrying a Bible in his mouth, as Ichabeezer takes the Bible from Rooney and reads it, while Rooney brings up Ichabeezer's chair.) Ichabeezer: (reading) "Bad company corrupts good character". Rooney: (barking) Ichabeezer: He has not corrupted me! The Lawn Ray is just a prank! And it's gonna be hilarious! (Rooney stares at Ichabeezer. Scene switches to inside Pa Grape's store, where Laura is jump roping while Pa is sweeping the floor.) Pa: Whatcha up to, Laura? Laura: 999,985 jumps! Pa: Whoa! (Scene switches to outside the store as Madame Blueberry enters the store, before Motato and Ichabeezer both jump down from the top of the store, while Motato is holding the Lawn Ray.) Motato: Ahem! Oh, puny veggies! Supervillains here! (Jimmy hops past Motato and Ichabeezer without noticing them.) Motato: (growling) Oatmeal is better than cake! (Camera pans out as a carrot man stops his car.) Jimmy: What did he say? Madame Blueberry: How dare you! Bacon Bill: I can't breathe! I can't breathe! (falls over) Motato: There! (jumps on top of the Carrot Man's car) Now that I have your attention, this is all about to be our lawn! (Motato fires the Lawn Ray at Pa Grape's store, turning it into a lawn.) Motato: Get off our lawn! Madame Blueberry: You brutes! What you're doing is horrible! Bacon Bill: And let's not forget about that cake-oatmeal comment! What was that all about?! (Motato hands the Lawn Ray to Ichabeezer.) Motato: Your turn! Your turn! (Ichabeezer looks at the Lawn Ray, before looking at Laura who is saddened about what happened.) Laura: Ichabeezer, you're a supervillain? Motato: Aw, first time supervillain cold feet? That's adorable! Here, let me help you. (Motato brings Ichabeezer in front of Petunia's house.) Motato: This'll make a lovely lawn! Don't you think? (Ichabeezer doesn't answer.) Motato: Hello! Earth to evil sidekick! Commence pranking! (Rooney peeks out from the alley and growls angrily before running out and taking the Lawn Ray from Ichabeezer.) Motato: Get back, you mutt! (Motato tries taking the Lawn Ray back from Rooney, before throwing Rooney as he runs into the side of a nearby building.) Motato: Ah-ha! Prepare yourself to be a lawn dog! (Motato prepares to fire the Lawn Ray at Rooney, while Ichabeezer suddenly becomes angry as he takes off his viking helmet.) Ichabeezer: (growls) You are bad company, Motato! (Ichabeezer throws the viking helmet as it hits Motato, sending the Lawn Ray flying until it is caught by Ichabeezer. Ichabeezer then turns the portion of the ground that Motato is standing on into a lawn.) Ichabeezer: Get off my lawn! (Motato worriedly steps off the lawn, before another portion of the ground also gets turned into a lawn.) Ichabeezer: Get off my lawn! (Motato steps off that lawn as well.) Ichabeezer: Get off my lawn! (Ichabeezer turns more portions of the ground into lawns, chasing Motato away.) Ichabeezer: Get off! Get off! Get off my lawn! And stay off! Rooney: (whimpering happily) Ichabeezer: Aw, thanks, Rooney. You're the kind of company I wanna keep. Rooney: (barks) Laura: I'm glad you're not a supervillain, Ichabeezer. Pa: Yeah, me too! But my store is still a lawn. (A cherry cat comes out onto the lawn-turned store.) Cherry Cat: (meows) Ichabeezer: I'll buy ya another one, Grape. (Pa smiles when Ichabeezer says this. Scene switches to the door of Motato's lair as a door knocking sound is heard, before the door opens, revealing Motato standing sheepishly in front of the door. The Radishes are still angry at Motato, before Motato brings out several boxes of pizza.) Motato: I brought extra cheese. (The Radishes immediately become happy when Motato says this, before they pick up Motato and bring him back inside the lair, before the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts